Eclipse of the Heart
by AlmightyT
Summary: Begins on the night of Bella's graduation, and follows Edward and Bella's relationship. Bella's POV. AKA Solar Eclipse
1. Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Both were written by the immensely talented Stephenie Meyer. It's thanks to her that I have such darling characters to 'borrow' for my own musings.

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my first ever Twilight fan fic. Needless to say, I'm a little bit nervous. I'll post the next couple of chapters depending on the response this one gets. If you all scream at me to never type a word of fiction again, this story will not continue. If you like it, let me know. If you love it and can't live without knowing what happens next, tell everyone you know to review. Thanks!

_There was that law of life. _

_So cruel and so just. _

_That one must grow or else or _

_else pay more for remaining the same._

_- Norman Miller_

The graduation ceremony, and the dance that followed, went off without a hitch. It was a wonderfully horrible evening, complete with a deep red dress and stilettos, both courtesy of anther shopping trip with Alice. Edward and I arrived together, in Carlisle's 'special occasion' car and we spent the night swaying in each other's arms.

An outsider might say that it was beautiful, but those involved knew just how tense it had been. Edward was moody and silent the entire time, and I, nervous and a little bit scared, wasn't saying that much myself. Mentally, I'd been counting down hours until we could leave. Hours until I had officially graduated from high school. Hours until I would be changed.

And not just a little changed. Oh no, not "I pierced my belly button" changed. Changed into a vampire- of the immortal, blood sucking variety. It's something I know I have to do. If I don't, I'll spend the rest of my human life watching Edward, whom I love, stay perfect and young, while I develop wrinkles and saggy arm-skin.

We drove up in front of Charlie's house, almost instantly going from seventy to zero. I stared at Edward, puzzled.

"We're suppose to go to your house, you know."

He didn't look up from the steering wheel. His knuckles were bone-white, and sitting there in his black tuxedo, he looked gorgeous with the moonlight reflecting in her copper-brown hair, despite the glare on his face. "Not tonight," he ground out.

I leaned back against my seat and crossed my arms. Somehow, I'd known he was going to be difficult. For the past four months, we'd been arguing over my being changed. Edward, despite my constant pleading and screaming fits, remained adamant that I remain human, at least until the Volturi showed up. Which he hoped wouldn't be for a good twenty years. Angrily, I pulled a silver cell phone out of my clutch purse and quickly dialled Alice. Edward continued to stare at the wheel, unmoving.

The phone rang twice before Alice picked up.

"I was right then?" She asked. I glared at Edward.

"We're sitting in front of Charlie's house." I heard a click and knew that Alice had hung up. I did the same, and slammed the phone back into my bag. Awkwardly, I opened the door and stumbled out of the car. In a breath, Edward was at my side, holding me up. I glowered, and straightened.

He stared at me, his amber eyes empty. I could tell he was holding back what he wanted to say, and I felt a rush of sympathy. He only wanted to protect my soul. Thankfully, before I could say anything, a shiny red Mercedes pulled up behind Edward's car. Edward wasn't the only speed demon in the family.

Edward's fingers tightened around my wrist. "No," he hissed.

"I have to. Please, let me go," I said quietly, trying to pry his fingers apart. "I need to do this, Edward."

He was staring past me at Alice who had left the car to stand beside me. I hadn't heard her approach.

Deftly, Edward swung me around so that my back was against him. He gripped me around the waist. "No, Alice." He glared at her, anger and betrayal radiating from him. The coldness of Edward's body behind me, a huge contrast from the warm summer night air, caused me to shiver.

Alice starred back at him stonily. She looked from me to Edward and back, and I understood that Edward was reading her mind. I'd never seen Alice look so intimidating. At 5'3", nearly 100 pounds, and incredibly fair and frail looking, she wasn't exactly the toughest looking girl I'd ever come across. Weird how deceiving appearances could be. Alice I knew, was nearly was strong as Edward and if she were to fight any human, the latter wouldn't have chance. Edward, on the other hand, was a faster runner. If he decided that he was going to take me and run, there wasn't much either Alice or I could do about it.

I felt Edward tense. "I don't care," he spat out violently. "She's not going with you. She's not being changed. I don't give a damn what you, Carlisle or anyone think."

"What about what Bella wants?" Alice asked quietly, stepping closer. Edward responded by stepping back. I had no choice but to be dragged along.

"Bella doesn't know what she wants!"

"I do," I interrupted. Somehow, Edward had to understand. "Three days of pain are nothing if I'll have the rest of time with you." Gently, I pressed my hands down on his arms. His gripped loosened enough for me to spin around the face him. I placed one of my hands on his perfect face. "Please."

He took a step back, and my hand fell from his face and swung by my side. He looked at the pavement under his feet, and for a moment, no one said anything. The only sounds were Alice and I breathing; Edward, apparently, was not.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Beside me, Alice jerked her head towards her idling car. Mutely, I followed her. I opened the door, and gracelessly slid onto the leather seat. After making sure my dress was safely inside the car, I shut the door quietly. Alice was sitting in the driver's side. She gave me a sympathetic look. Only then I realized tears were streaming down my face. I didn't move to wipe them away as we drove away, leaving Edward standing alone and still in front of my house, casting a dark and broken shadow over the front lawn.


	2. Change

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Author's Notes: Wow! I received such lovely reviews on the first chapter, that I decided not to wait a week to post the second. I hope you all enjoy it. Please, review!_

When the car's headlights fell upon the front of the Cullen's house, my stomach plummeted, and came to a stop somewhere around my ankles. The expression on my face must have been something of pure terror, because Alice reached over to place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. I tried to smile back, but only managed a weak grimace. Alice gracefully vacated the car, and I opened the door to follow. And I would have, had the slippery fabric of my dress not been caught under the dangerous heel of my shoes. In one swift movement, I was sprawled out on the front lawn, my face resting in the jade-green grass. Somewhere in front of me, I heard Alice giggle quietly. Flushed, I struggled to my feet.

A feeling of doom settled over me. I was being stupid, I knew, because being with Edward was the most important thing to me, but with three days of immense pain in my very near future, my resolve was a little shaken. Wearing my prom dress, however wrinkled it was, I felt a little out of place, walking up the stairs behind Alice. She smiled once again as she held the door open before me. I couldn't help but wince just a little bit when I heard it swing closed, sealing me in.

I stopped in the entranceway. Alice stood on my left, at the entrance to the door that led to the Cullen's dining room. She was frozen; staring at something beyond the door that was too much in the shadows for me to see. She nodded.

"Come on in, Bella." Esme said as she walked over to stand beside Alice, coming from the dining room. "Carlisle's ready for you."

I, expressionless, walked over to stand next to the pair. Esme, looking not a month over twenty, was looking at me with a motherly expression. Her mousy curls framed her face and she smiled encouragingly. I merely nodded, and stepped into the dining room.

I was rethinking my decision. Suddenly, growing old didn't seem so bad. Plus, my remaining human would make Edward happy. His smiling face came into mind. Edward, perfect and mine. Mine. After three days, I would be with Edward forever. I forced myself to take another step forward, thinking of the life ahead of us.

I looked up from the floor, which I'd been steadily focusing on. Carlisle stood in front of me, standing beside a comfy looking chair. He wore white scrubs, and had the air of someone who was about to perform an operation. Which, I guess, in a way he way. He caught my eye, and I felt a little bit better. Carlisle had done this before, six times before. He wouldn't hurt me anymore than he had to. I struggled to control my breathing, and continued to force myself to keep walking. My heart was pounding in my ears, and wondered if Carlisle could hear it. I wished Edward were with me.

Unsteadily, I lowered myself into the chair. It was overstuffed and, forebodingly enough, blood red. Carlisle place his cold hands on my shoulders as he stood behind me.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

I responded with a half choked out snort. "Okay," I replied quickly. I couldn't trust myself to speak, out of fear that I might scream and beg him not to change me. Resolutely, I clamped my lips closed. There was no way I was chickening out now.

Carlisle leaned over to look me in the eye once again. "Bella, if you don't want to go through with this, you need to tell me now. Once I start, you can't go back. Are you sure this is what you want?" After a pause, he added, "No one will be angry with you for changing your mind."

I was tempted to say that maybe he was right, and the whole vampire thing just wasn't for me, but I couldn't say anything because my teeth were clenched. Instead, I nodded. I was as ready as I was ever going to be.

Carlisle nodded back, understanding.

I leaned into the chair, trying to calm myself down. I felt like I was burning up. I squeezed my eyes shut and wished that Edward were there. I felt Carlisle's cold hand on my neck, and I tilted my head to the side, baring my neck to him. I tried to concentrate on something other than the gentle pressure of his fingers resting on my rapidly pulsing arteries. Anything to help me calm down. I thought of the college applications I'd sent out. Though about the car Edward was trying to buy me. I though about Jacob Black, who I was sure would never talk to me again. But every thought lead me back to the Cullen's dining room, where I was risking my immortal soul. It was a hard thought to cast from my mind.

Carlisle's cold breath was suddenly very close to my right ear. My eyes flew open. Against my will, a very tiny whimper escaped my lips. I felt, rather than heard, Carlisle pause. Milliseconds felt like hours. I imagined the feeling of his teeth breaking the pale skin on my neck, the feeling of blood pouring out of me like water from a tap. I swallowed hard.

There was a creak in the floorboards near the entrance to the dining room. I looked up. Leaning against the wall, tense and poised, eyes glittering, was Edward. The breath I didn't know I'd been holding shot out of my lungs.

Edward was staring past me at Carlisle, who was still hovering a fraction of an inch from my neck. Edward nodded, and Carlisle straightened up. He walked out of the room without a word, leaving Edward and I alone.

"Edward," I croaked. He stood, frozen. I felt like crying; with relief or anger I didn't know. Carlisle had left, so obviously Edward had won. I was not going to be changed tonight. I sniffed quietly, blinking back tears.

"So I guess you've gotten your way." I couldn't look at him. I was too devastated.

In a flash, he was by my side. He knelt beside me, but didn't look me in the eye. "No, Bella. I haven't." He straighten up.

I didn't understand. "What are you talking about, Edward? Carlisle left. He's not going to change me." I spun in the chair to face him dead on.

Carefully, he tugged my hair away from my face. When the night began, my dark hair had been piled up on top of my head, but now, hours later, it was falling down to frame my face. Edward sighed.

"Bella," he whispered, staring intently at me. "Carlisle isn't going to change you tonight."

I nodded, and grumbled unhappily. That much was clear. Edward tilted my face up to look at him. Once again, I had to look at him through tears.

"Carlisle isn't, but I am."


	3. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. I'd like to apologize for two things_: _1) Not posting this sooner. I experienced some major writers block, as well as a huge work load at school. 2) The length of this chapter. It's a bit shorter than I wanted, but all it really is is a filler chapter. It's taking us to an important event! Yay!_

_That being said, please enjoy. Also, please review. Thanks!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

For a moment, I didn't breath. What had Edward just said? My mind flickered into reverse, and I carefully watched him say, his perfect lips forming the words "_I am,_" as though he were on a film, and I was just a spectator. Somehow, those precious words sounded better than I'd imagined.

"W-what?" I stuttered, unintelligently. My eyes were wide, and I could feel my tears drying on my cheeks, making thin, salty stains. "Please, Edward, what did you say?" Edward ran an agitated hand through his bronze hair, and refused to lift his eyes from the floor where they'd glued themselves. I could see a glisten in them, a look completely unfamiliar to me. His breathing was shallow.

"Bella, I'm going to be the one to change you." His expression was pained as he dragged his eyes up to meet my anxious expression. "I'm going to be the one who steals your soul, who damns for you all of eternity." His voice was barely above a whisper as he paused, drawing deep breathes. His hands were clenched tightly on his knees, in a grip so strong that I knew would have left broken bones on a human being. In his eyes, I saw the very greatest of pain, and at the same time, a sort of glee. I also saw my own reflection, my wide eyes and puzzled frown.

"Eternity wouldn't mean anything, Edward, if I was spending it without you." Carefully, I reached out to place my hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away as though I'd burned him. Angrily he stood up. "Part of me does this out of love, you know that. But the other half, the part that would have killed you that first day in class, that part does this just because it wants to sink its-my, teeth into your skin. Bella, don't you see why this is so hard? I won't live without you, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. I'm afraid to kill you." He paced in front of me, treading on the pristine off-white carpet. Now I understood the glee I'd seen in his eyes; it had been the vampire side, straining to do the job it had set out to do over a year before.

Edward left and walked to the wall of glass that looked out across the meadow. I could see his shoulders rise and fall as he tried to calm himself. Quietly, or at least as quietly as I would wearing stiletto heals, I followed him. Careful not to touch him, even though my hand itched to reach out and feel his icy skin, I stood directly behind him. "You don't have to do this, Edward," I whispered. "Carlisle could." He caught my eye in the mirror, a look of sadness on his face. "But," I amended, "It would mean so much more to me if you would. I trust you." I barely was able to whisper the last few words. Edward had closed his eyes. The moonlight, which streamed in through the window, made him look even more like a statue, carved perfectly out of marble.

Before I could blink, Edward had whipped around and was grasping my shoulders. I gasped, more out of shock than pain, but he stayed focused, not letting his grip loosen. His eyes bore into mine, their exotic amber color darkening like a stormy sky, until they were black. "Alright," he said simply, and sunk his teeth into my neck.

The first thing I noticed was the pain. It was intense, and blindingly hot, the same as it had been when James had bitten my hand. Instinctively, I tried to push Edward away, but my arms were glued to my sides. Realization that my entire body was paralyzed came quickly. Panic filled me in sudden wave, and I screamed out loud. The pain burned its way down from my neck, through every bones, and every vein, to my toes. The fire was building and building, and the realization that there was no way I could possibly survive this hit me. It was strangely relieving to know that this would be over in a minute. The pain was crescendoing, and I knew the end couldn't be far off.

Then, everything was completely clear. Instead of feeling the fire burning through my veins, it was more of a small tinge, only a prickle. My mind was completely clear. The sensation was strange, almost as if I was watching myself through something other than my own eyes. I saw my body writhing on the floor, but the pain was distant and impersonal. I watched for a moment, curiously seeing my finger nails rake against my burning skin. I movement out of the corner of my eye made me turn to see Edward, lying beside me on the floor. The ghost-me drifted over to sit beside him. The look on his face was absolutely heart breaking, and I was sure that if vampires had been able to cry, tears would have been streaming down from his tortured eyes. His hand was holding my own, and he didn't flinch when my nails dug into the flesh of his palm. He didn't blink, but stared at my face. The sight was heartbreaking. Carefully, I rested my ghost-face against his shoulder. It wasn't cold, like I expected it to be, but I suppose that was because it wasn't really my face. Regardless, I wrapped my arms around him, and held him close. For the next three days, I didn't move.


	4. New

Disclaimer: All characters and setting familiar to you is property of Stephenie Meyer, and whomever else she is affiliated with. No offense is meant in writing this fic.

_**AN: Back again! This chapter is a bit longer, but once again it's really just a filler chapter! The good stuff is coming, I promise! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to offer feedback, I love to hear what you have to think!**_

_The rabbit twitched his small pink nose, his black, beady eyes flickering glances in every direction. Carefully, he shuffled towards the leafy bush that had caught his eye. His ears perked and shifted forwards to follow the sound of a small animal, possibly a mouse, skittering through the grass somewhere hidden in the think brush that surrounded the meadow. Still alert for a predator, he quickly craned his neck out and snipped a large leaf from the plant, and quietly crunched it between his bunny teeth. When the pieces were small enough to swallow, he ate them, still looking around for a reason to bolt into the brush. Confident that he was safe enough to grab another leaf, he shifted his weight onto his injured foot. _

_The pain of the food twinged sharply, and he paused and looked at the offending appendage. Red, thick blood trickled down the length of his foot, filling the air with a coppery sent that make his mouth water and fill with a foul tasting liquid. There was too much liquid, and he was struggling to breath, but he couldn't seem to spit it out. He gagged and reached for his throat. His claws dug into his skin and he tried to breath, but the liquid kept coming, suffocating and drowning him, all at the thought of the sweet, warm blood that was running down his foot onto the lush, green grass._

Bella opened her eyes. Her real eyes this time. She knew this because her lashes were sticky from her tears, and also because her mouth was filled with a suspicious liquid that she was afraid to swallow. The fact that she wasn't breathing wasn't as troubling as it should have been, merely uncomfortable. She opened her mouth, and watched in horror and fascination as the liquid dribbled out of her mouth and onto the off-white carpet. It lay there for a moment, then promptly sizzled and burned a hole straight through onto the cement foundation below, causing Bella's heart to stop in panic. Thankfully, the liquid stopped there, but her heart did not restart.

Curious, Bella raised her right hand and placed it on the left side of her chest, and wondered where the comforting and familiar feeling of her heart beat was. That heart had seen her to hell and back: leaving her mother and coming to Forks, falling in love with Edward, Edward leaving her for several painful months, and then his return near the end of her senior year. But now heart was completely silent, and yet Bella was still alive, and once again breathing. She removed her hand from her chest and leaned back with her hands behind her to prop her up. There was something she was forgetting, a missing piece in this puzzle. Calmly, she contemplated the situation, but her thoughts couldn't seem to get themselves into proper order, and she frowned in frustration.

The sound of someone blinking to her right make her jump to her feet. Edward sat beside her on the carpet, looking up at her with his beautiful eyes. Eyes that were a strange ruby color, a color that sparked something in her memory. Red eyes in the sockets of a man with papery thin skin, watching a group of innocent people file in. Now these eyes were in the eyes of Edward, who was still staring up at her, looking as if he was waiting for her.

Then it clicked.

"Oh." Bella sat back down with a quiet thump. The move was shockingly graceful to her. She, Bella, never landed with a soft thump, always with a loud, echoing bang that was occasionally accompanied by the clatter and smashing of objects she took down with her. It was as though all of the pieces of the puzzle fell perfectly into place, and the last three days came painfully to mind. She shuddered, thinking of the pain her body had went through. Then Edward was by her side, holding her close. She didn't move, just sat there, inhaling his scent. The smell of Edward's breath comforted her, though it was definable. Rather than ----, how she'd always described his scent, she could pick out individual smells, like fresh grass, soap and oddly enough, pepper. Pepper was weird, considering Edward didn't eat, but Bella didn't dwell on it.

They stayed there, just holding each other, for hours. The sun, which had just risen when Bella has first regained consciousness, was sinking lower towards the western horizon when Bella excited her stupor. Bella heard the rest of the family moving around the house, so quietly she was sure there was no way she would have heard them if... if she hadn't been changed. The word 'changed' caused something in her to shift. Resolutely, she leaned her head back off of Edward's shoulder to look him in the eyes. He stared back into her face.

"Hey," she mumbled. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he'd heard her. He was taking in her face, looking at her like they were strangers. "What's wrong?" She asked, her brow furrowing. Edward smiled back sheepishly, his mouth turning into the crooked grin she loved. If she'd had a heart, Bella was positive it would have been fluttering madly.

"I was just checking. Seeing if you were different." He ran a finger along the side of her face. For the first time, she noticed his skin didn't feel icy against her own. Bella reached out and grabbed Edward's hand with her own. Both were the same temperature.

"And?" She asked, releasing his hand. The idea that becoming a vampire had changed something about was unsettling. What if it was her humanity that Edward loved, and she'd just given it away? Her eyes widened and she stared at him. Edward chuckled quietly.

"No, don't worry about that. I still you love, Bella. Nothing could make that change." Gently, he kissed her forehead. "Becoming a vampire does change certain aspects though. Your eyes, for example, are black rather than brown. That's a vampire trait. And," he lowered his face until their noses were only inches apart. "While you do smell absolutely delicious, I have no desire to kill. It's a nice change."

Bella leaned away and smirked at him. "That is a rather nice change." Grinning, she leaned over and kissed him lightly. His lips, once so cold, felt smooth and sent tingles down her spine. She felt him smile against her mouth. Tentatively, Bella depended the kiss, ready for Edward to pull away. She was extremely surprised when he eagerly kissed her back, his hands gently pressing against the back of her head. Bella's eyes flew open out if surprise. Then it clicked. Edward was a vampire. Bella was a vampire. There was no longer the eminent danger of him pouncing on her and draining her of her blood. Happily, Bella sighed against Edwards lips.

A crash from outside the room, made them break contact. Both Edward and Bella turned their heads towards the sound, at a speed Bella was sure would have been only a blur to her old, human eyes. Edward gripped her arm tightly. Whatever had caused the crash was worrying him, Bella could tell, and the fine hairs on the back of her neck rose. Together, they stood up and quietly walked towards the sound, towards the front door of the house.

Bella could feel the rug beneath her toes in a new, terrifying clarity. Terrifying because it felt as though she was part of the carpet; she felt every fabric move as her weight shifted, sensed the vibrations caused by her movement. The air around her _felt _too, like a super thin coating. She could feel the molecules shift around her, as delicate as the tip of a feather against her skin. These new sensations thrilled her, but at the same time presented a reminder of her loss of her humanity. _Her soul._ The thoughts made her shiver, and Edward gripped her arm a little tighter, and gave her a curious look. She looked sheepishly back at him, marveling at his perfect face. Could there ever be someone as perfect and beautiful as Edward? Someone so flawless that it made the breath fly from your body, and removed all thought from your brain? Bella seriously doubted it.

Another crashed made them pick up their pace, and in only tenths of a second, they were standing in the entry way. At the base of the stairs were Alice and Jasper, standing only a breath apart. Esme and Carlisle were beside them. Emmett and Rosalie were still away on their "honeymoon," which really meant that Rosalie refused to be around Bella for longer than she had to be. The atmosphere in the entrance way was tense. Bella followed the gaze of the five other vampires in the room, and was started by the stunning, bloody figure leaning against the door frame.


End file.
